It's a Wonderful Life!
by macaroni-cheeze
Summary: *1st fanfic here.Sakura's job as an air stewardess ends up in a love war b/w Eriol n Syaoran for her.Interesting pranks and antics. Must read!
1. Breaking the news

It's a Wonderful Life?!

(a/N) hey ppl…hope u enjoy readin the story…on with the show!!!!!

This takes place when Syaoran's mother is dead and that his father's still alive and he has many wives. Syaoran and Sakura are both 19 in this fic…and they DO NOT know each other.

Prologue: Sakura's New Job?

~*In the Park*~

"Sakura-chan! Kawaii!!!!!!!!! Sakura-chan's going to be an air stewardess!" Tomoyo exclaimed in delight. Sakura giggled at Tomoyo's sudden outburst. "Which airline will you be working for?" "Oh, I'll be working for Li Airlines, and my first flight is an important one. The COE of Li Airlines will be there. I'm so excited!!!" (a/N) just assume that the Lis were so rich that they owned an airlineBoth girls were having their summer hols and Tomoyo and Sakura decided taking up summer jobs to gain experience. Tomoyo was going to be a music teacher in Tomoeda Elementary. Both girls were sitting on a bench in Penguin Park, underneath a Sakura tree and enjoying the breeze. "Well Tomoyo-chan, I hope you will enjoy yourself  as much as I will. See you in a month's time!!!" "I sure will, Sakura-chan, just take note of the many cute guys you will meet." With that, both girls gave each other a friendly hug and went back home.

~*Sakura's Home*~

"Otou-san, Onii-chan, I'm home!! Guess what, I'm an air stewardess with Li Airlines. And my first flight is tomorrow. Isn't that great?" 

"What? The kaijuu's going to be an air stewardess? What a joke!" Touya started laughing heartily. "Onii-chan, for the last time, I'm not a kaijuu!" Sakura glared angrily at her brother, not daring to step on his foot in front of her father. 

_"My little girl sure is growing up quickly." Fujitaka thought as he ruffled Sakura's hair lovingly. "Do your job well, Sakura-chan, you have oni-chan's and my support" Sakura smiled at her father. She had lost her mother when she was three and her father was her Okaa-san at the same time. She had depended on him many times. And even though her brother often teased her, she knew that he truly cared for her._

Touya broke her thoughts. "Kaijuu, you have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. We don't want you to be looking like a panda tomorrow, do we?" Sakura then said, yawning, "Okay, if you say so. Good night Otou-san, Onii-chan." 

~*Sakura's Room*~

"Are you sure you've packed ALL your stuff? Especially your passport, immigration cards, Sakura Cards and snacks enough for me to last that flight…" Kero asked Sakura as she plopped down on her bed heavily. 

"Yup, I have them all, except for the food part, don't you think you should be cutting down on your weight, Kero?" "Hey! But Sakura…" Kero saw that Sakura had fallen asleep. He gently covered her with the blanket and eventually fell asleep.

Touya came in after a while and saw his little imouto and the stuffed toy sleeping. "Take care of yourself, kaijuu, I won't be able to protect you while you're in Hong Kong" Touya closed the door gently, taking care not to wake Sakura up and headed for his room sadly, knowing that he had somehow lost his sister.

(a/N) umm…I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it. But hey, it's my first time after all. Comments are welcome. sTaY tUNed!!!

macaroni_cheeze signin' out ----  


	2. Sakura's 1st flight

It's a Wonderful Life 

Hi everyone… here's the next chapter to the story. Please Read & review.

Chapter 2

*~@ Sakura's house~*

"Hoe… I'm going to be late!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of her bed. It was already 7.30 and Sakura needed to be at the airport at 8. Sakura changed into a pair of pants and her favourite t-shirt and pulled her hair into a bun. She grabbed her duffel bag and put sleeping Kero in it, leaving the zip slightly open for air.

Sakura quickly bid her father and brother good bye and made a dash for the door. "Gomen nasai, can I have this taxi? Hoeeee…it's already 7.45! Sakura jumped into the taxi and gave certain amber-eyed boy an apologetic smile. (a/n) the guy who let her have the taxi The boy grumbled and hailed another taxi.

*~In Syaoran's taxi~*

_"Wow, that girl was really kirei with her large, beautiful emerald eyes and her killer smile." "Stop it, Syaoran! What am I thinking! All girls are trouble! Imagine if she's another Meiling. " Syaoran shuddered. He was having a mental war with himself…_

*~In Sakura's taxi~*

Meanwhile, Sakura was dreaming of that handsome stranger she had met earlier. _"He looked so cute with his messy chocolate hair and mysterious amber eyes" "Sakura Kinomoto! He's probably just another rich jerk and he's wayyy out of your league anyway" Sakura heaved a sigh as she reached the airport._

*~@ the Airport~*

_"Kami-sama…I'm going to be late!" Sakura thought as she ran with her duffel bag to the airplane. People laughed as they saw a girl running with her hair flying all over the place in heels. Apparently, Sakura's bun had come loose while she was running. She reported to the head stewardess, Rika. "Am I late?" Sakura panted heavily. "No, Kinomoto-san, you are just on time. Change into your uniform and report for duty" Rika giggled at Sakura's state of panic as she tried to calm her down._

Syaoran stepped into the airport and went to the first class lounge to look for his father. He was also late. Girls giggled at the sight of Syaoran running and he hated that _"Stupid giggly girls" he thought. He stepped into the first class lounge's office and saw his 5th stepmother who was only 5 years older than him there. He gave her a disgusted look and went on to greet his father. "Konnichiwa otou-san. I hope that I'm not late." "Have a seat XiaoLang, my son. We will discuss about Li Airlines now. Shortly after, we will be going to Hong Kong for a meeting with the board of directors, as I'm going to hand this company over to you." "What? Otou-san, are you sure?" "Yes, it's time that you handle some responsibilities." _

_"Oh man. I'm actually going to be a CEO." Syaoran thought. I wonder, with my new position, will that girl like me? Syaoran Li! Wake up! The girl will only be after your money then."  Syaoran and his father talked until it was time to board the flight._

"Paging Mr Li, last call for flight 234, Hong Kong, China." The Lis boarded the flight with tight security and the gates closed.

*~In the Aeroplane~*

" Sakura-san, Chiharu-san  for today, you will be assisting me in the first class cabin. Remember, the Lis will be there. They're the VIPS. Make sure that there are no mistakes made." Rika briefed them and handed out other responsibilities to the other flight attendants.

_"I can't believe that the Lis actually booked the entire first class cabin. Rich people." Sakura thought as she freshened herself. "Sakura-san, over here. We  need some help to guide the Lis and their bodyguards to their seats." Sakura rushed over to help Rika and Chiharu when she knocked into someone. She looked up and saw a familiar face. __"It can't be…."_

"Go..gomen na-na-nasai…I didn't m-m-mean to bump into you…."

(a/N) I need encouragement here….so please please review…(^,^)


	3. Sparks fly

It's a Wonderful Life

(a/N)I'm really thankful for the reviews u guys have written. Thanks a million! (^^,). I'm really sorry for the delay too.

Chapter 2

^In the Plane^

"You!!!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed in unison. Sakura sweat dropped. (^^,*) She couldn't believe she had actually bumped into the same person twice. _"It must be my unlucky day."_

"Economy and Business class cabins are this way, first class are reserved for the Lis, Sir." "I AM a Li, Miss." Syaoran snickered.

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded. _"He isn't just some rich kid after all, but an extremely rich and arrogant idiot." Sakura concluded._

Rika shot Sakura a warning look. "I apologise for her behavior Mr Li, as it is her first day." "It's alright, I understand." Syaoran then gave Sakura one last look and followed Rika to his seat.

_"I have a feeling that this may just be the worst flight…uh-oh"** Sakura sighed. "Sakura-san! Do you know that you might have offended Mr Li? Please be careful with your actions and words! Your summer job is at stake." Rika said in warning tone. Sakura sighed a second time.**_

"Cabin crew please position at your take-off stations" _"Phew… Saved by the announcement" Sakura was in cold sweat as she took her seat._

"I see that it's the THIRD time that we've met today, miss." Syaoran said with a hint of coldness in his voice. (a/N) Syaoran's sitting on a 2-seater with no one sitting beside him or anywhere around him for that matter as he's quite an isolator. Picture most window seats ppl.   Sakura's seat was coincidently just facing Syaoran's. Sakura looked up at the person addressing her. Their eyes met for a moment. Syaoran's hard expression softened. For a moment, Syaoran could see that in her eyes, he saw the frustration, anger and even resentment that were towards him. He felt remorseful. 

"It's her first day…and I've spoilt it. Oh…what have I done? But I can't bring myself to say sorry to a GIRL." His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's voice. "Gomen nasai, Mr Li for everything." Syaoran couldn't believe it. This girl, who actually hated him, had apologized, and even sounded sincere.

_"There…I've said it." Sakura gave a mental sigh of relief. "Excuse me miss, actually I'm-" Syaoran was also trying to apologize when the Pilot's voice cut him short. "It is now safe to move around the cabin but please keep your seatbelts on. For further assistance, please approach any of our staff. We hope that you will have an enjoyable flight." _

"Well then, Mr Li, if you would excuse me, I have to get back to work now." Sakura got up from her seat and left Li deep in thought. 

_"I wonder…she does not seem as bad as she seems. Maybe…just maybe…she's different from other girls. I really must have given her a bad impression of myself." Syaoran thought as he absent-mindedly flipped the channels to watch You've got mail (a/N) I love that movie. You know… the Meg Ryan one? You got it! __"This movie does not seem that bad…"_

The movie was actually about this guy and a lady who owned 2 bookstores. The guy's one was much much bigger though. They hated each other but unconsciously fell in love through e-mail.

~* 2 hours passed. The movie ended. Sakura had kept out of Syaoran's way and he had not seen her since their little chat *~

Syaoran, feeling a little stiff from sitting down for too long, decided to take a little walk around the cabin, and partly also to look for Sakura. _"I know what to do. Since I don't think she's cut out to be an air-stewardess. She puts her emotions into work…." _

"How many times must I tell you that I want Cold Milk and not Warm Milk. What sort of service is this? Give me your name miss and enjoy your last flight. Well, don't just stand there, bring me my milk!" Syaoran's 5th stepmother tortured poor Sakura a fifth time. _"You keep on changing your orders you…you pig! That's why I can never get them right." __ Sakura returned to the kitchen a sixth time and poured out a glass of milk._

Syaoran used the bathroom and washed his face. He felt ready to face Sakura. _"I must remember not to be cold and arrogant…cold and arrogant towards her…I've spoilt her day enough."  _

Syaoran opened the door with a little too much force and hit a girl carrying _a tray with milk. The glass of milk spilt itself all over Sakura and a little went onto Syaoran. He didn't seem to mind about the milk stains. __"I totally blew my chance of talking to her now…"_

Meanwhile in Sakura's mind. _"What have I done to deserve this? I never should have taken this stupid job anyway! This is the last and final flight I'll be working on!"  Tears streamed down Sakura's face. __"Why did my first flight had to be like this? Those stupid Lis just had to spoil it!" Syaoran was getting really distressed and scared to see a crying girl that he just stood rooted to the spot. _

After what seemed an hour but actually it was about a few minutes, Syaoran spoke in a squeaky voice. "I'm truly sorry miss, about ruining your day. Please stop crying. I will compensate you miss, believe me I will. I ..I- "  

"Why did you Lis  have to take this flight. First you and then that stupid woman. I  hate all of you, just leave me alone!" But Syaoran was worried for the girl who was dripping wet with milk and crying uncontrollably. _"I don't know how to console her. What should I do? If it were Eriol, he would have cheered her up so easily."  He sat himself down next to Sakura._

Sakura was a little surprised by his action and was touched in spite of the resentment she felt towards him.

"I know how you feel, especially towards me. I'm really sorry for it. Would you like to start over?" Sakura did not respond. Syaoran went on anyway. "Hi! I'm Syaoran Li, anyway what's your name?" "Kinomoto Sakura" Sakura tried to stop herself but she blurted it out. _"That's little wolf in japanese." Sakura smiled a small smile. "Cherry blossom? That's a really pretty name." Syaoran was memorized with Sakura's smile. "Anyway, you can call me Syaoran-kun, can I call you Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded her head ever so slightly._

"No hard feelings?" Syaoran extended a hand out to Sakura. Sakura frowned a little but in a split second it was gone. "No hard feelings." Sakura said quietly and she shook Syaoran's hand with uncertainty.

(a/N) So how is the story so far? I hope you guys will continue to read it. Please review… 


	4. Syaoran + Sakura = friends?

It's a wonderful Life

Hi…I've been having tests lately so I wasn't able to update. Gomen nasai for that. Hope that you all will still enjoy the story!

+In the Plane+

Sakura changed into her spare uniform and tried her best to dry her hair. She thought about Syaoran and half-smiled. _"At least I have one less enemy." Sakura thought._

"Otou-san, could I ask you a favour?" Syaoran's dad was surprised as Syaoran had rarely asked him for favours.

 "If it is within my means." "Could I transfer an air-stewardess to the ground staff department?"

 "You make the decisions, son, as you're now the COE. Whatever it is, do not abuse your authority. (a/n hee…it rhymes!) I think that it will be better for you to consult Eriol as he's second in charge after you."

_"Darn that Eriol! Always sucking up to my father. Why should I seek his permission first? Why-"_

"Whatever it is son, don't go overboard." "Yes, father."

Sakura had just finished her shift and she had an hour's break before the plane landed in Hongkong. After all, the first class cabin had only about 10 people and she had an easier time, except for that stupid woman. 

She saw Syaoran making his way towards her, with a nervous look on his face. "_He's cuter when he's nervous, just like a little boy," __"Ano… how about having a job as a ground staff instead?" Sakura was stunned, it was a really good offer and she was tired of being an air stewardess. "Hoeeeeeeeee! Really? Could I?"_

Syaoran was shocked by her response. He had never met a girl who behaved in such…such an adorable manner. _"Wait…did I say adorable?"  Syaoran mentally slapped himself._

"So when do I start?" Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered brightly. Syaoran was staring into her captivating eyes. Sakura waved a hand up and down of Syaoran's face, breaking the trance. "Gomen nasai…what did you say?"

Sakura laughed and the sound was like music to his ears. "Never mind then. Arigato, Syaoran-kun." Sakura shyly said.

Syaoran was overjoyed inside but like any other guy, he hid his feelings. "It's no problem actually. This job would suit your sweet and naïve nature better." This time he mentally kicked himself, praying that Sakura wouldn't notice. Of course Sakura was too shallow too understand.

"Okay then, so would you like to assist Eriol, that's my cousin; or do you want to help me instead? If you work with me, you'll have more work, but you'll get a higher pay" Syaoran smiled but was panicking and breaking into cold sweat. "That's it you baka! What if she chooses Eriol instead?" 

"It's you who gave me the job, so I'll work for you." Syaoran never felt so relieved in his life. _"I've never seen a guy worrying over an answer; it's as if it's life and death." "When do I start?" "Tomorrow. You have to report to my office in Tsim Sha Tsui at 8 am." Syaoran handed her a map with the office building circled. "Just don't get lost. Here, you can have my cell phone number. Just in case." He added softly._

"Cabin crew prepare for landing. Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in the Hong Kong International Airport. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

"I guess you have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then." "Wait! Syaoran-kun…ano… arigato for everything." Syaoran blushed. "It's nothing, really. Take care."

Syaoran gave his cherry blossom one last look and reluctantly returned to his seat.

_"Syaoran-kun is really sweet sometimes. I'm glad that he's my boss." _

Sakura rushed back to the kitchen to tell Rika and Chiharu the good news. "Both of us think that you suit the job better, Sakura-san. We wish you all the best." Sakura thanked them for guiding her and gave them each a hug.

The plane landed and Sakura bid each of the first class passengers goodbye. Syaoran's stepmother gave her a cold look as she left. _"This is not over yet." The look on Syaoran's stepmother's face seemed to say. _

Syaoran passed her and gave her a wink. Sakura smiled. _"See you tomorrow." They said to themselves wishing that tomorrow would come sooner. _

a/N what about this chapter? Please review.


	5. ERIOL comes along~

It's a wonderful life?!

Yup yup, it's me again, here with a new chapter. I'm glad that u liked my story & your reviews really encouraged me. Thank you all!

************************************************************

# Mandarin Hotel#

"RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!" The alarm clock sounded for the 5th time. "ONI-chan, I'm not a kaijuu!! Huh? I must be dreaming again." Sakura got up sleepily and stared at the alarm clock & groaned. "Not again!"

Sakura, being very frantic, unconsciously put on jeans and a t-shirt that said "I love Tomoeda" and wore a white sock on 1 foot and a green sock on the other. She then snatched up her backpack and blindly took a Chinese map (she doesn't understand a word of it) and tried to make her way to the Li building.

_"It's supposed to be around here somewhere. Wait, the map!" She tried to search for the "Li building" on the map which Syaoran had given her, but realized that she had taken the wrong one. Sakura started to fret and panic when a dark blue haired guy driving a sports car stopped by her._

 "Ni hao. Ni xu yao bang mang ma?" (Good morning. Do you need any help?) Sakura of course couldn't understand what he was saying. (except for the greeting of course) She thought for a long time and managed to reply. "Dui bu qi. Wo shi re ben ren." Sakura said, pronouncing her Chinese carefully. (I'm sorry but I'm Japanese) 

"Is there anything I could help you with?" The man said in Japanese. "Arigato. Ano…I'm running late and I have to find my way to the Li building. Do you know where it is?" "I'm on my way there too. Would you like a ride?" 

Sakura wondered whether she could trust the stranger but she finally agreed, as he did not seem like the type who would harm her. "Arigato" 

#In Syaoran's Office#

"Where IS she? It's unlikely for someone to be late on her first day." Syaoran paced up and down his office. He had purposely dressed up for Sakura and was anxiously waiting for her. He collapsed onto his chair and sighed.

#In Eriol's Car (You got it, folks!)#

"Ohayo. Watashiwa Eriol." Eriol said warmly to Sakura. Sakura liked him instantly. "Watashiwa Kinomoto Sakura." "That's a pretty name." Sakura liked the way he said it as he sounded more sincere than Syaoran. "Oops, Syaoran!!!" "You know Syaoran?" "I'm his personal secretary, and it's my first day there." "Oh, you'll like working for Syaoran. He's easy to work with, but if you have any problems you can come and look for me. I don't mind pretty ladies asking me for help, you know." Eriol joked. Sakura blushed. Somehow she felt that she liked Eriol even more. "Do you know that once Syaoran had to dress up as a girl for a company function?" Sakura started to giggle, and this went on throughout the journey, both of them having fun at Syaoran's expense.

#Syaoran's office#

_"I can't take it anymore! What's taking her so long?" Syaoran decided to wait for her at the lobby._

#At the Office Lobby#

 After a few minutes, Syaoran spotted Sakura and…… "_Eriol__, that baka!__ He's prying on MY cherry blossom!" He was even more furious to see Sakura smiling at Eriol while he opened the door for her. Syaoran snorted. _

 "Pretending to be a gentleman again I suppose huh, Eriol?" Syaoran gave Eriol the I-hate-you-leave-her-alone look. "Ohayo, my cute little descendant. Look who I found? Your beautiful secretary." Eriol said brightly, ignoring Syaoran's sarcastic comment. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun" Sakura said with her usual friendliness. "Let's go, Sakura." "Ja, Eriol k-" Syaoran held Sakura's hand and pulled her into a lift. He gave Eriol one last warning look and disappeared into the lift with Sakura.

#In the Lift#

"Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun's really nice and sweet, don't you think so? What does he work as?" "2nd Director of Li Airlines." Syaoran muttered. _"He's so humble that he didn't tell me that he had a high position in the company." Syaoran clenched his teeth tightly, as he didn't like Sakura to praise another guy, especially Eriol. "But why does he call you cute little descendant?" "It's just a pet name" Syaoran said in an almost inaudible voice. Sakura understood that Syaoran didn't feel like talking and stopped asking questions. The lift door opened on the top floor, on the 50th floor and revealed a most beautiful office. "Sugoi…"      _

a/n hey! I've gotta stop at this chapter for a while, 'cos I've school tomorrow. I'm sorry, you guys. Anyway, what do U think of this chapter? REVIEWS GREATLY WANTED. Thanks a million!


	6. conflicts

It's a Wonderful Life!?

Hi everyone, it's my nation's birthday day today! So since, it's a holiday, I can update. Thank you so very much for all your reviews!!!

.::Syaoran's & Eriol's Office Floor::.

_"Stupid baka!" Syaoran thought. He realized that he was still holding Sakura's hand and blushed and gently let go. Sakura of course didn't notice. She was too busy ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the lavishly decorated office._

"Ano…you'll be working mostly for me… but Eriol may need some help at times." "Okay." Sakura responded enthusiastically. "Here are the other staff who will be working with you. Sakura, meet Hikira, Aoshi, Yukino. (a/n thanks to a helpful friend for the names) Girls, meet Sakura." _"Good, they're Japanese. That makes life easier for me."_

No response. The 3 other girls glanced at Sakura's attire and started giggling hysterically. "That's no way to dress up for office wear dear." "Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura looked at what she was wearing and exclaimed. 

"Here, let us help you." The trio dragged Sakura into the *ahem* the girls room. Sakura looked at Syaoran, astonished. He shrugged hopelessly and started to laugh himself. "Cute shirt and socks, Sakura." (a/n Men sometimes!)

"Hey dear, that shade is not for you. You should try this!" Sakura was confused as she wore little make-up and was not really bothered about her image. The girls experimented with Sakura and used every type of colour they could find. "Who's got an extra office suit here?" Yukino asked. "I do." Hikira chirped.

After minutes of endless experimenting, Sakura emerged from the dressing room, a little dizzy from the girls' excitement. "Voila! Xiao Lang! Look at her!" Syaoran looked up from his paperwork and gasped at a sheepish Sakura who was obviously embarrassed at all the attention. "Wow, you look very pretty, Sakura." Eriol complimented as he walked into the scene. Sakura blushed even further.  

Syaoran eyes darted from Sakura to Eriol and he growled.  "Sakura-chan, please come into my office." _"Why does he always ask me to go someplace else whenever Eriol's around?" (a/n dense Sakura, dense) "Uh, I want to thank Hikira, Aoshi and Yukino. I'll go in later." Syaoran frowned. He didn't want that baka to be around her but he couldn't possibly say so. _

Syaoran retreated back into his office.

"Sakura, keep yourself in this shape and guys will be falling at your feet!" The 3 girls declared. Sakura looked at Eriol who in return gave her a heartwarming smile. "Uh… I'll see you guys later." Sakura spun on her heels and walked away. 

_"They're really nice people." Sakura knocked on Syaoran's office door but no one responded. "That baka is getting in the way…." Syaoran muttered staring into space. "Nani?" "Oh, Sakura-chan, it's you." Sakura was worried about Syaoran's behavior. "Is there anything wrong?" "Nothing." Syaoran lied, his own words like a knife that cut into his heart._

(a/n please continue to support my story by reviewing. Thanks. c^,)


	7. misery

It's a Wonderful Life

Hi…. I'm not supposed to be updating my story actually, because I have this major project, but when I saw the no. of reviews, I was really amazed. So thank you so much, and for your advice too. By the way, I am Chinese if you really want to know. (^^,)

.:Syaoran's Office:.

"Syaoran, daijobou desu ka?" "Daijobou, Sakura, I just want to be alone now." "O-okay." 

Sakura closed the door softly and headed towards her desk. _"What's wrong with Syaoran-kun?"  _

_"Why am I acting like this? It's not like I like her anyway. It's just that… whenever I see her with Eriol, I want to make him disappear. It's all because of that baka." _

"Wait a minute…."

Syaoran got up from his seat and called for Eriol. 

"Here's this project with the foodstuff company, I want you to handle this. This one too. You have to fly to America to monitor our company's progress." (a/n evil Syaoran!)

"Alright Syaoran. But do you think I can handle all this?" Either way, you still have to get them done. Remember they're for the company."

Eriol left Syaoran's office with a weird expression. "What's with Syaoran? It must be Sakura-chan then. Okay, we'll play by his way." Eriol smiled an evil smile.

.:Sakura's desk:.

Eriol passed Sakura's desk and saw her in a daze. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" "It's nothing actually, but do you think something's wrong with Syaoran-kun? He's been acting really weird."

Out of the corner of his eye, Eriol saw Syaoran heading towards Sakura's desk with a stack of paperwork. " Erm…Sakura-chan would you like to go out for dinner with me?" Eriol was too busy looking at Syaoran's reaction that he didn't see Sakura blush. 

_"Don't say yes. Don't say yes." Syaoran thought in his mind. "Okay Eriol-kun." Syaoran's heart dropped. He was more depressed than ever. "Why am I so bothered about Eriol going out with Sakura? Geez."_

"Sakura-chan, finish these by today." Syaoran found himself saying it very curtly. He dumped the stack of papers on her desk and walked off.

"This is nice, my cute little descendant is jealous. This will be fun." Eriol smiled cunningly.

"Ano….Eriol so where do we meet?" Eriol froze, he was so busy with his sweet satisfaction that he had forgotten about Sakura.

"We'll just leave the office together and I'll bring you there." "Arigato Eriol-kun."

Eriol returned to his office. Sakura couldn't concentrate. She was happy that Eriol had asked her out. But she was worried about Syaoran. 

.:5 o'clock:.

Sakura finished the last of her paperwork and she rushed to Eriol's office. "Eriol…Eriol….gomen ne…I can't go out with you…is that okay?" Sakura said panting. 

"It's alright, Sakura-chan." "Gomen." Sakura apologized again. 

Sakura felt that she had made the right choice. She picked up the stack of completed paperwork and headed for Syaoran's office.

"Syaoran-kun, here's your paperwork." Sakura entered to see Syaoran focused over his work.

As Sakura was about to leave, she heard Syaoran say almost sacarstically, "I hope you enjoy your **date Sakura." "But-but." Syaoran ignored her. "You may leave now"**

Sakura returned to her desk dejectedly. She pretended to be busy with paperwork. "Sakura-chan, do you want to go shopping with us?" Sakura rejected the invitation. "Matashita!" Hikira, Aoshi and Yukino's voice chorused. Sakura gave them a weak smile.

A few minutes later, Eriol reappeared, apparently, leaving the office. "Are you sure you don't want to go, Sakura-chan?" 

_"I do, but Syaoran-kun…" "Gomen ne, Eriol-kun, I really can't." _

"Another time then. Ja,Sakura" 

People poured out of the office until Sakura and Syaoran were left alone.

Sakura was exhausted from waiting for Syaoran. She fell asleep on her desk while waiting.

.:4 hours later:.

Syaoran turned off his computer and the lights. An image of Sakura and Eriol enjoying dinner stabbed his heart. He locked the door behind him and headed towards the lift when he saw a figure on Sakura's desk. 

_"That's weird."  Syaoran examined the figure and realized who it was- Sakura. A zillion questions ran through his mind, but he was relieved and happy that Sakura and Eriol didn't have dinner together. _

Syaoran picked Sakura in his arms, carefully, trying not to awaken her. He carried her to his car and brought her back to the hotel. 

.:At the hotel:.

Syaoran walked into the hotel and felt people glaring at him. He didn't care. He continued to make his way up and unlocked the door into Sakura's room. He gently placed her onto her bed and covered her with the blanket.

Sakura stirred a little in her sleep.

Syaoran pulled a chair closer to her and set his eyes on the sleeping form of Sakura. "She's like an angel when she's sleeping. It must be heaven to look at her sleeping like this everyday." 

Syaoran gently ran a hand through Sakura's hair, with tenderness, as if she was something delicate.

After some time, Syaoran stood up and couldn't resist the urge to give her a kiss. "Good night, sweet Sakura." Syaoran hesitantly left the angel of his dreams. _"So close yet so far." Syaoran thought as he left Sakura smiling in her sleep._

(a/n) ta-da! The 7th chapter of this story! Please review!


	8. Eriol vs Syaoran

It's a Wonderful Life

Hey! Finally back with the next chapter! *sweatdrop. Took me a century to update it didn't I? Sorry for the delay!

**Chapter 8**

***The next morning, Sakura's desk***

Sakura felt her forehead. Somehow last night, she couldn't remember going back to her hotel after sleeping at her desk. _"Weird…" Her forehead felt unusually hot and her vision was getting dizzy._

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Hikira, Aoshi and Yukino's voice echoed as a bag of freshly made bread and a warm cup of coffee plopped on her table. "We bought you breakfast!" "Arigato" Sakura said gratefully as she didn't remember having dinner the night before. Her stomach rumbled.

The trio suddenly giggled. "Nanda?" "We heard that a certain prince charming brought a girl back to the hotel last night. The whole hotel was talking about it. A guy was carrying a girl who was asleep right in front of everyone back to her bedroom. Apparently, the girl had honey coloured hair and the guy had amber eyes and chestnut hair." Aoshi said with sparkles in her eyes. (a/n picture Tomoyo) 

"So romantic, wasn't it?" Yukino swooned. "The boss is here! Quick!" The three girls rushed back to their desk and greeted Syaoran in unison. "Good morning, Mr Li" They giggled again.

"Good morning girls. Ohayo Sakura-chan." _"I wonder…does she know that it was me who carried her last night?"  Thoughts of Sakura thanking him breezed through his mind. Suddenly Eriol's voice snapped him back to reality. Eriol gave the girls a big smile and dropped a flower on Yukino's, Aoshi's and Hikira's desk. The girls in return gave him a big smile. "What a gentleman" Aoshi remarked. _

Eriol trooped over to Sakura's desk and gave her a special greeting, making sure that Syaoran could see him. "Ohayo Sakura-chan. You're becoming more kirei everyday." He took Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed.   

Syaoran cleared his throat loudly. Rage steamed in his mind. _"How dare HE touch my Sakura." _

Eriol glanced over his shoulder and saw that he had succeeded in making Syaoran jealous. It was too obvious. 

Syaoran stormed back into his office and slammed the door.

"Is he having early menopause or what?" Yukino suggested while Aoshi and Hikira burst into fits of laughter.

***Syaoran's office***

_"Hmmph. Darn that Eriol!"  "Referring to me, Syaoran?" Eriol said as he came through the door. "Stop reading my mind you baka! I don't know why my father likes you in the first place. You're more of a hinderance." _

Eriol smirked. "I know you like Sakura, my cute little descendant, but all's fair in love and war. I can like her too, so this means war." 

"All right then. Let's see who gets Sakura." Syaoran challenged. "Fine" Eriol took off.

***Sakura's desk/ Syaoran's office***

Sakura chewed on her bread nervously. _"What's going on between those two?" She finished her bread and felt surprisingly cold. She reached for her sweater and put it on._

She gathered her files and prepared to enter Syaoran's office. Her dizzy spells struck her again. *knock knock. 

Sakura took a seat in Syaoran's office and rested her head on her palm. "Syaoran-kun these files need your signature."

Syaoran glanced up into her emerald eyes but somehow, they did not shimmer as brightly as usual. He noticed that she was wearing a thick sweater too. "Daijoubu desu ka?" "Daijoubu."  Somehow, Syaoran felt himself reaching for her forehead and he panicked. Her forehead felt really hot.

 "Sakura, Sakura-" _"Syaoran you baka, do something!"  Syaoran carried her body over to his couch and frantically searched his refrigerator for an ice pack. Finally he found one, washed it and placed it on Sakura's head. He found a blanket and covered her with it._

Syaoran nervously paced back and forth in his office. He stopped to look at Sakura. It pained him to see that she was breathing heavily and suffering, while he could do nothing about it.

Syaoran decided to get back to work. But Sakura distracted him. He glanced at Sakura occasionally just to ensure she was alright.

After what seemed like hours Sakura finally awoke. _"Where is this?"  _

Syaoran glanced up for the hundredth time and found Sakura awake. "Are you feeling better?" Sakura nodded her head and smiled warmly at Syaoran. "Arigato Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran blushed and looked away. "Iie…it's nothing." "Well, I better get up and do my work." "Iie, Sakura-chan. You need_ rest." "I'll do it here then." _

Syaoran glanced at Sakura concentrating on her work_. "She's so cute; I wonder why I hated her in the first place."  _

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. _"He's really sweet to me. He's really hot too." Sakura blushed at that thought. _

The duo continued to work in silence……………………………………………

***Outside***

Syaoran got up from his seat and went out to the washroom. He took out his cell phone and called the florist. "Ano… could I have 99 red roses delivered to this address please…." 

After his talk with the florist, Syaoran pretended to do paperwork in another room, while waiting for the roses.

"Excuse me, is there a Mr Li here?" A man holding a large bouquet asked. "Syaoran dashed out of the room, hastily paid the man and grabbed the roses. 

Eriol glanced outside and saw Syaoran holding a large bouquet of roses. "Clever aren't we?" Eriol smirked and magically conjured a bouquet of white lilies. He opened the door and spotted Sakura in Syaoran's office. 

"Sakura-chan, these are for you." Sakura looked up, surprised. "Arigato Eriol-kun, they're beautiful." "You're prettier. Are you free tonight? I'd like to take you out for dinner." "Okay." Sakura happily accepted.

Syaoran entered his office, thinking that he had won round 1. "Sakura-chan, would you like to have dinner with me?" Syaoran said as he handed the large bouquet to Sakura. 

Sakura sat there astounded.  _"What exactly is happening?"_

Syaoran looked up to see Eriol's smug face. Oh how he felt like wiping it off. 

Eriol broke the silence. "Well, my cute little descendant, we have the same intentions, don't we? Too bad, you're a second too late. Sakura's going out with me."

Hee…waiting for the next chapter? Come back soon!

(a/n) Arigato guys for all your reviews. This story wouldn't be as successful w/o them. Thank you!


	9. Who does Sakura choose?

It's a Wonderful Life

Hi…I'm really, really sorry about the delay…hopefully you all don't mind. (^,^*) By the way, Merry belated Christmas and a happy new year! 

**Chapter 9**

Syaoran stared at Eriol for a long, quivering moment. Eriol daringly returned another glare. Anger boiled in Syaoran's veins as he stalked off to his office, throwing the bouquet of flowers into the wastepaper basket. 

Sakura shifted her gaze from Syaoran to Eriol and was getting more and more confused as the seconds went by. Eriol turned back to Sakura and asked sweetly "So, Sakura-chan, you will still go out with me right? I'll pick you up at your desk after work."

 Sakura returned a weak smile as she reassured him.

***Sakura's desk***

Sakura picked up the bouquet of roses from the basket which were now crumpled and crushed.(a/n looking a little like Syaoran now.) She placed them on her table and looked from one bouquet to another. 

"Looks like Xiao Lang and Eriol are having a love war over our dear Sakura here." Aoshi said as she patted Sakura's head. Yukino and Hikira joined in. "Sakura-chan, that means you'll be the center of attention. We have a few new shades that will look absolutely great on you. How about it?" "Yeah. We have new scents that would make men die for." "C'mon Sakura-chan."

_"Oh no, not another of those.__ The last thing I need now is a makeover." __"Hurry Sakura Kinomoto.Think of an excuse."_

"Hoe…uh, pardon me, but I think I have to use the washroom if you don't mind." Sakura told the girls. Sakura jumped out of her seat and locked herself in a cubicle. _"Peace at last. But I still have a problem to solve. Why are Eriol and Syaoran behaving so strangely?" Sakura sighed as she leaned against the toilet seat. __"More importantly, who do I choose? Syaoran-kun or Eriol-kun?"  _

_"Someone please tell me what to do?"_

After her talk with her conscience, Sakura splashed her face with cold water and braced herself as she returned to her desk. The paperwork she had in front of her just seemed to be a big mess of words._  Sakura gently picked up the rose bouquet and picked out the roses which were still in good shape and placed them in a vase. She placed the lilies on a far end of her table. Sakura leaned back to look at her work and took a big whiff of the roses' scent. She felt just a little better.  _

***Syaoran's office* **

Syaoran couldn't help but watch Sakura secretly from his office. _"She looks so sweet and innocent, just like the flowers."  He couldn't help but gloat over his mini "victory" over Eriol as he saw that Sakura had chosen his bouquet over Eriol's. _

_"That doesn't prove anything you baka. The fact that Sakura agreed to go out with him doesn't make you feel any better…" Syaoran had unknowingly crushed a piece of paper into a ball out of anger and jealousy._

_ " Li Syaoran! Stop thinking about Sakura Kinomoto ! You still have work to do!"_

***Meanwhile…in cunning Eriol's office…the masked man himself is plotting***

_"Ha! My cute little descendent is mad at me." "I know you can hear me Li Syaoran." _

_"Stop reading my mind you baka! All this happened because of you." "Well, all's fair in love and war. I dated Sakura first. AND…you, Syaoran Li, can do nothing about it."_

_"Why you little…!" _

_"Catch you later, my cute little descendant." With that, Eriol smirked.   _

"Things are getting more and more interesting…" Eriol said aloud.

*******Narita****Airport**** (****Japan****)***

"First class passengers, you may begin boarding now." The public address system announced. A certain girl with long violet hair and amethyst eyes picked up her only suitcase and headed for the door. 

_"I'm sure Sakura-chan will be surprised at my visit! I've brought my newly designed clothes for her to try on too." The girl said with stars in her eyes. __"She will look so kawaii!!!"_

"Miss, may I have your ticket please?" Tomoyo followed the flight stewardess to her seat.

"Thank you. Enjoy your flight."

_"I'm feeling so bored… I know! I'll send an email to Sakura-chan."_

**_Dear Sakura-chan, _**

**_                             How have you been? I've missed you… But the worst thing is, there's no one around to try on my clothes. Oh, never mind. I hope that you enjoy life in _****_Hong Kong_****_. Chiharu, Yamazaki and the gang send their regards too. _**

**_ p.s- I have a surprise for you and I'm sure you'll like it!_**

**_                                                                                                                    Love, Tomoyo _**

"Ahh…now for a nice nap." Tomoyo sighed contentedly. _"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan again. Maybe…maybe…she may know some cute guy to introduce to me…" And she fell asleep with a secret smile on her face. _

***Sakura's desk***

Sakura glanced at her watch nervously as 7 o'clock drew nearer. Her pretty face was posed into a frown. _"I don't think going out with Eriol is a good idea. Syaoran-kun doesn't like it, I know. But I can't just disappoint Eriol like the last time, can I?"  _

"My dear Sakura-chan, are you ready to go?" Sakura glanced up to see Eriol smiling at her. Sakura clumsily fumbled and gathered her stuff into her bag as Eriol waited patiently. 

"I…I…uh…I'm ready. Let's go." 

_"He's so handsome and so sweet. Now I'll have an even more difficult time choosing. I wish Tomoyo-chan were here…she would know what to do."_

_"Ja, Syaoran-kun._

***Syaoran's office***

_"Oh no.__ Sakura and that baka are going out. How am I going to win Sakura when he's advancing so easily and quickly? Sakura probably even hates me now, for being mean to her. I mean face it, Syaoran Li. Eriol Hiiragizawa is better than you in every way. He's perfect for Sakura." _

Syaoran looked out of the window in time to see Eriol's Volkswagen pulling out off the carpark.

_"I'm losing Sakura…and Eriol's damn right. I can do nothing about it."_

***Evening Star restaurant***

"Do you like this place, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded her head shyly. "Sugoi…"

The restaurant seemed enchantingly beautiful. It had big windows which faced a lake and a vast night sky. On that clear night, the sky was decorated with tiny shimmering stars. The moon lit a path across the lake and made the scene even more picturesque. The interior of the restaurant had a beautiful garden theme and sweet smells of flowers greeted you against a background of soft music. (a/n get the picture?)

The night went on beautifully. They enjoyed the best the restaurant had to offer.

"Arigato Eriol-kun. I really enjoyed myself tonight. This really is a beautiful place."

Sakura was thoroughly surprised that instead of getting a reply, she found Eriol getting on one bended knee with a rose in his hand. "Sakura-chan, if you really enjoyed your time with me, will you be my girlfriend?"

Almost everybody in the restaurant stopped their chatter and turned toward the two. People in the crowd rooted for Eriol and encouraged Sakura to agree. Sounds of "C'mon girl, you have to agree." "Isn't he sweet?" "You better learn from him" came from the crowd.

Sakura was stunned.

(a/n) I'm sorry I left you with a major cliffy…hey…but it's to keep u on the edge. Ja for now! 

                                      ^____________________,,^


	10. author's note

Author's lil' msg: Arrgh.I know that it's been a months since I updated! I'm really sorry you guys, but I promise you that I'll put the next chapter within days ok?  
  
Till the next chappie, macaroni_cheeze :P 


End file.
